Storage of tools and equipment in garages and workshops is a common problem. There have been a variety of products introduced in the nature of hooks and racks which are designed for use in retaining and holding different types of common equipment, such as brooms, rakes, saws, etc.
For example, there are various types of conventional hooks that can be fastened directly into a wall. These products can be glued or threaded into a wall and provide a semi-permanent or permanent installation. The location of such hooks cannot readily changed.
Another common organizing device is the conventional assembly of a pegboard and hooks. Pegboards have an array or grid of equally spaced identical openings which accept a variety of sizes and shapes of hooks. The pegboard hooks are readily adjustable on the pegboard. Pegboard systems are limited because the pegboard must stand away from the wall a certain distance so that the hook can be received by the pegboard. This requires a suitable special mounting structure. Additionally, pegboard hooks have a tendency to fall out of the pegboard, or at least move somewhat, when the tool that is hanging on the hook is removed.
It would be desirable to provide an improved storage device that avoids the above-discussed disadvantages. Further, it would be desirable to provide such an improved device with the features of easy adjustability, rigidity, and versatility in a wall-mounted tool organizer assembly. It would be especially beneficial if such an improved tool organizer assembly could be provided with features that would accommodate a variety of users and applications.